Primal
by ladymichaelis69
Summary: The coming of age is difficult for a Saiyajin, and impossible to do alone (story is not mine)


The scream of a terrified woman coupled with the sound of shattering glass destroyed the calm atmosphere that had settled over the forest early in the night. Animals scattered from their beds and scurried away from the dome house that sat in the middle of their wooded domain as a dark figure leapt from the broken window and landed in a crouch in the grass below.

''Goku! What's wrong with you?! Come back!'' ChiChi shouted frantically as she ran to the window and looked out into the night.

Dark eyes and white canines flashed in the moonlight as the normally peaceful Saiyajin snarled in response before he darted into the forest; black tail thrashing behind him as he disappeared.

Still inside, ChiChi backed away from the shattered window, grimacing as broken glass cracked beneath her feet. The woman's eyes never left the darkened forest that loomed just yards away as she reached for the phone and dialed the number of the only person she thought could help her husband.

-

''A wild animal? Goku?'' Bulma's brow furrowed as she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder, silently motioning for Vegeta to come closer. The prince, who had been raiding the fridge, just rolled his eyes and continued his search for the perfect after-GR-training snack.

''Did he hurt you?''

That question got the prince's attention, and he slammed the fridge shut with his foot as he took another gulp of water from a bottle.

Silence filled the room as ChiChi rambled on the other side.

''Ok, well just calm down. I'm sure he hasn't gotten far. I'll send Vegeta out to find him, ok?'' A short pause. ''Ok, I'll call you when we have him here.''

The Saiyajin prince scowled as the woman hung up the phone. ''I'm not going out to search for the baka!''

Bulma growled, nearly causing Vegeta to jump. ''Oh yes you are! ChiChi claims Goku's snapped. She said he's been short tempered the past couple weeks, and tonight when she yelled at him for eating like a starving wolf and tried to take his plate away, he went completely insane and actually tried to bite her!''

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle. ''I don't see the problem.''

Bulma sighed and continued. ''The problem, Vegeta, is that when ChiChi hit him upside the head for it, she actually hurt him.''

The prince raised an eyebrow. ''The shrew is exaggerating. She couldn't hurt Kakarotto.''

''But there was blood on his temple and she said he yelped like a wounded animal... Then he threw a chair through the window and took off into the woods.''

''And I suppose now I have to go and find the baka so you can run tests, right?''

''Right.'' Bulma said with a satisfied nod of her head.

''And I suppose I won't get any peace until I do, right?''

''Right.'' Another nod.

Mumbled curses.

-

He'd been running for over an hour, and with no destination in mind, Goku finally slowed to a walk, then stopped altogether before sitting amongst the leaves. He panted as he struggled to regain his breath, and his muscles burned and began to tingle as numbness spread throughout his body.

Normally a run like that wouldn't have even winded the Saiyajin, but tonight was different. Tonight, Goku had no ki to draw upon. All he had was his body's physical strength and endurance. His mind was no longer his own either. He'd reverted back to a more primal mindset, for what reasons were unknown.

Tonight, Goku was an animal.

Just as the Saiyajin's breathing began returning to normal, a familiar, yet strange scent caught his attention. Goku's head snapped up just as Vegeta's boots touched the forest floor.

''Well, you were hard to find tonight, Kakarotto. Hiding our ki, are we?''

The prince's smirk disappeared as he watched the other Saiyajin crouch down on all fours and snarl at him in a threatening manner. His tail bristled and his fingers dug into the soil as he bared his canines at the older man.

''Kakarotto?'' Vegeta took a step forward, but paused when Goku snarled once again and snapped his jaws with an audible 'clack' as he crouched closer to the ground, seemingly ready to pounce.

The banshee had been right. The younger man was acting like a wild thing and even seemed incapable of speech at the moment.

Vegeta eyed the other Saiyajin's thrashing tail, and then glanced at the nearly full moon above. Moments passed before the prince laughed.

Kakarotto was finally coming of age.

So what did that mean, exactly? Kakarotto was a full grown adult... or was he? By human standards, yes; but by Saiyajin standards, no. While the younger Saiyajin's body had grown to its full potential years before, his sexual nature had not yet fully developed. Yes, he had two children, but according to what Bulma had heard from ChiChi, it'd been a struggle just to achieve that much. Apparently the baka had hated the contact and only cooperated to avoid his banshee's wrath.

But now, tonight, Kakarotto was finally coming alive sexually. His ki had withdrawn into his body in order to make this change, and his hormone levels were spiking; which explained the behavior. In the morning, he would be normal once again, but until then, he was vulnerable. Goku needed contact and he needed release. If he didn't mate like his body was screaming at him to do, he may not be able to handle the drastic change in his chemistry, resulting in permanent damage to not only his body, but also his ability to control his ki. That outcome had been rare when Saiyajins were abundant, but now it was a real possibility.

Vegeta had been through this same experience years prior, back when he had Nappa and Radditz to tend to his needs. Needless to say, Kakarotto seemed to be a late bloomer; no doubt due to his lack of a tail- up until a month ago when it grew back unexpectedly during a sparring match. The appendage most likely regenerated in preparation for this event.

Another growl from Goku brought Vegeta back from his thoughts, and before the prince could even blink, the other Saiyajin took off into the forest, still traveling on all fours. The older man smirked and used his speed to fade out and appear directly in front of the fleeing Saiyajin, but Goku quickly skidded and changed directions, using a tree to propel himself away.

Vegeta shot off after the younger man, easily catching up. Goku growled as the prince darted from his left to his right, and the older man just barely avoided snapping teeth.

''Easy, Kakarotto! You're only going to hurt yourself!'' Vegeta growled as he once again pulled his arm away from sharp canines. With a snarl of his own, the prince jumped upon the younger Saiyajin's back and wrapped his arms tightly around the larger body, causing Goku to trip and slam harshly into the ground. They rolled across the bumpy terrain in a jumble of limbs, and despite his lack of power, Goku was still able to draw blood as he sank his teeth into the prince's arm and locked his jaws.

Finally the two bodies came to a stop. Vegeta grit his teeth and easily pinned Goku beneath him. He reached down and grabbed a handful of the wild Saiyajin's hair, yanking his head back in an attempt to free his arm from the other's jaws; but Goku held tight.

''Baka! Let go before I seriously have to hurt you!''

The only answer was a rumbling and continuous growl from the man beneath him.

Vegeta quickly dug his knee into the small of Goku's back and looped his free arm around the growling man's throat. The threatening rumble was stopped short as the prince applied enough pressure to cut off Goku's air supply.

''You let go of me, and I'll let go of you.'' the prince said, though he wasn't quite sure the other Saiyajin could understand him at this point. He tightened his grip to emphasize his point, and as the minutes ticked by, Vegeta began to wonder if he had a dead man's teeth embedded in his arm.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Vegeta felt the jaws loosen, and soon he was free.

''Good.'' The prince purred as he slowly released the pressure on Goku's neck. Almost immediately the younger man began to growl again, but Vegeta leaned down close to his ear and purred as he gently ran his fingers through the other's raven hair.

''Calm yourself, Kakarotto. Don't give me more reason to hurt you.''

A smirk of satisfaction appeared on Vegeta's lips as Goku's growl turned into a low whine, and the younger man clawed at the ground below him in an attempt to pull himself from beneath the prince. Vegeta slowly lifted his weight off of the Saiyajin, but took hold of a booted ankle just in case.

As expected, Goku attempted to spring away, only to slam back into the ground when the grip on his ankle held him in place. With a savage snarl, the younger Saiyajin swung around with his fingers curled into claws, intent on ripping his captor to ribbons. He stopped short though, when he was greeted with a glowing ball of ki that was held in Vegeta's open palm.

''Think again.'' the prince said with a smirk.

Goku's eyes wandered down to the hand the held his ankle, and very slowly, as if afraid of being hit, he reached forward until his own fingers tugged at Vegeta's in an attempt to free himself.

While he did this, Vegeta's eyes scanned the other's body. He seemed unharmed from their scuffle, save a few bruises. The only real injury was the cut ChiChi had made earlier that night. Blood tricked down the younger man's temple and cheek. It's no wonder Kakarotto became so violent. After slipping into this primal and vulnerable form, the first thing he'd been greeted with was the back of the woman's hand. All he wanted now was to be left alone. But Vegeta couldn't do that. Too much was at stake. And as much as he hated to admit it, he empathized with his fellow Saiyajin.

The prince sighed and released Goku's ankle, only to grab hold of his wrist instead. The younger man's large eyes met his as he leaned forward. Goku's growl of warning turned into a pleading whimper as he sank to the ground in an attempt to get away from Vegeta, but he continued to move forward until he had trapped the other Saiyajin between himself and the ground, and as Goku's soft keening filled the air around them, the prince slowly brought his tongue to the wound on the other's temple and gently lapped at the blood he found there.

Minutes ticked by and the whimpering stopped. Taking this as an encouraging sign, Vegeta moved his tongue downward to Goku's neck, and the vibration under the skin there told him the younger man was purring.

''Do you understand now, Kakarotto?'' Vegeta whispered between licks and nips.

The prince slowly released Goku's wrist, and this time, the other Saiyajin didn't run. Instead, their eyes met and Goku gently took hold of Vegeta's wounded arm, and his tongue slowly lapped at the blood that flowed over the skin, purring in apology as he did so.

The prince instantly found himself aroused at the sight, and no sooner he felt his own need growing, Goku's nose twitched as he sniffed the air. His purr became more intense as he scented his prince, and in one swift movement, Goku turned and lifted his hips into the air as he lowered his chest to the ground, lifting his tail above him in a clear invitation. Obviously there was no foreplay in the 'animal' kingdom.

Vegeta growled at the enticing sight and in a flash of ki, he reduced their clothing to ashes. He wasted no time as he gripped Goku's hip with one hand and leaned over the younger Saiyajin's back, wrapping his other arm around a strong neck. This time, however, he did not cut off the other's air supply. The position was not threatening, just one to assert his obvious dominance.

Upon hearing an impatient whine from Goku, Vegeta thrust his hips forward, violently impaling the younger man in one swift movement. Goku yelped loudly in pain and bucked, but he instantly stilled himself when the prince growled in his ear. The very next instant Vegeta began to thrust roughly into the man beneath him, and even as the way was slickened by blood, Goku's cries of pain soon became demanding snarls.

The younger Saiyajin's hips rocked back to meet his prince's thrusts, and his black tail wound itself around the older man's waist, holding tightly as if afraid he would abandon him before he reached completion.

Vegeta panted heavily each time he plunged into the tight heat beneath him, and as Kakarotto's scent engulfed him, he wondered if one night of wild sex would be enough for either of them. Tomorrow Goku would return to his old self and possibly even forget tonight's events. Would he be satisfied with that? He was claiming the third class as his own, so what was to keep him from taking what he wanted again?

''Veegeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaa...''

The prince's eyes snapped open as Goku growled out his name, and as the other's voice faded into purr, he came violently within the younger Saiyajin. Goku howled as he felt Vegeta's burning seed fill him, and he too reached completion as his vision went white.

The two Saiyajin's collapsed to the ground in a heaving heap, and almost immediately Goku fell asleep, his rumbling purr ticking Vegeta's sensitive skin.

The prince held the younger man tightly to his chest as his mind struggled to catch up with the night's events. It wasn't long, however, before he joined his lover in sleep.

-

The next morning, rather than waking up to the sound of chirping birds or the smell of breakfast burning, Vegeta was jolted from his dreams by a high-pitched shriek.

''Vegeta?! Where are your clothes?! Where are my clothes?! Where are we?! Why do I hurt in private places?!''

The prince might have laughed if it hadn't been so early. ''Quiet, Kakarotto! I burned our clothes, we're in the forest several miles from your house and you hurt because I fucked you... Very well, might I add.''

Silence fell and Vegeta finally had to open his eyes to make sure the other Saiyajin hadn't passed out. Unfortunately, he hadn't and was sitting there staring at the prince with a baffled expression.

''...Why?''

''Why did I fuck you?'' Vegeta asked as he sat up and stretched. ''Because you wanted me to. And if I hadn't, you would have lost a great deal of your ki and possibly even died.''

More silence.

''...Oh...Ok... Thanks then... I suppose...'' Goku mumbled, obviously still confused. His face was bright red and his eyes wandered everywhere except for Vegeta's. ''Did I bite you?'' he finally asked upon seeing the injury on the older man's arm.

The prince shrugged. ''Not to worry. I'm up to date on my rabies vaccinations.''

''...I don't remember, Vegeta...''

The voice sounded lost and sad, and Vegeta couldn't help but sigh as he moved to sit beside the younger Saiyajin.

''Hold still.''

The prince placed his hands on either side of Goku's face, and in a flash, he sent images of the previous night's activities to the other man.

The increasing shade of red upon Goku's face made Vegeta grin wickedly.

''That... That's for real?''

''Very real, Kakarotto. Welcome to Saiyajin adulthood.''

The older man stood and was preparing to take to the skies when a small voice stopped him.

''Will we do that again?''

Vegeta blinked and turned back to Goku, who was still sitting on the ground and was still very red in the face.

He smirked. ''Do you want more, Kakarotto?''

Goku rubbed his arm absently as he stared into space, apparently still viewing some imagery from the night before. ''I... I think I do.''

''Hn. Then you know where to find me. Go back to your harpy for now, Kakarotto. I'm sure she's still calling the local zoos in search of you.''

With that, Vegeta blasted into the air, leaving Goku to ponder his next move.

He smirked. He already knew the baka's next move. No one can resist Prince Vegeta. On the other hand, Vegeta was beginning to think he couldn't resist Kakarotto. Third class baka, first class mate.


End file.
